


Radiance

by yansurnummu



Series: Meridia's Light [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Purple Prose, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansurnummu/pseuds/yansurnummu
Summary: Tonight, the Hollow City is alive - for better, or worse.





	Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for about a year. Enjoy.

You watch the doors swing open and closed as people flock to the inn. An attempt to ignore the sense of dread hanging heavy in the air, you suppose; not that you're any different. 

Many are warriors, mages, those who will face the Prince of this realm in battle on the morrow, and they know their odds are grim. And still they celebrate.

One mer catches your eye, as he often does. Coralantar. 

He's dancing happily with a young woman playing a lute, a mug of ale in one hand, shades of blue and seafoam green flowing around his slim form. He smiles when he notices your eyes on him, and weaves through the crowd towards you.

“Thought for sure you'd have some pretty little thing in your lap by now,” he teases, sliding into the barstool next to you. 

“Isn't that what you're here for?” you laugh, giving him a sly grin. He raises his eyebrows in mock disbelief.

“My, Darien! Aren't you bold?” he chuckles before he knocks back the rest of his drink. “Well, come on, then,” He stands then, pulling you to your feet with him, his smile showing off sharp white teeth. 

It's always like this between the two of you. 

He pulls you by the hand into a dimly-lit storage room, and you corner him against the wall with your arms around his waist. You lean up into him as your lips meet, hungry and frantic as you move against each other. His teeth scrape your lower lip as you part and you sigh before trailing kisses along his jaw, down to the soft skin of his throat, leaving faint bruises in your wake. 

Slender fingers tangle in your hair as you pull at the clasps of his shirt, exposing smooth silver skin to the weak candlelight. He's handsome, you think;  _ beautiful _ . His lips part when your fingers tease over a dusky blue nipple, his white eyes foggy and half-lidded as he watches you.

In the back of your mind, you wish there could be more than this. You wish you could have him for longer than a quick fuck in a dark room, his talented tongue tasting of something other than spirits.

You spin him around and he lets out a delighted gasp, pressing his hands against the wall. You pull his body against your chest as he rolls his hips back into you, your mouth latching onto his shoulder to stifle a moan. 

It's easier when you can't see his face, you think. Easier to pretend this is all he is to you. Easier to part ways and wait for him and that Altmer warrior to come crashing back into your life as they always seem to do.

Your hand clasps over his mouth, heat blooming on your face at the moan that escapes his lips as you push into him. You shudder at the tight warmth of him around your cock, your forehead falling against his shoulder as you bottom out. 

His tongue darts out over your hand, and you move to allow him to suck your fingers into his mouth. The feeling of those razor-sharp teeth barely grazing your skin makes you shiver, and for a brief moment you lament how much trust you have in him. You chase the feeling away as you snap your hips back into him.

Your free hand finds its way around his cock, stroking roughly in time with your thrusts. He groans, his forehead falling against the wall, and you move your hand from his mouth to his soft silver hair. 

He trembles in your arms as he comes, and it's a sight you wish you could watch forever. You settle for gripping a fistful of his hair, tugging his head back so you can kiss him, and the sated moan it earns you pushes you over the edge.

 

The two of you sneak back into the revelries eventually. His Altmer companion is nowhere to be found, but frankly it doesn't surprise you; the mer always was too gloomy for his own good. They made an odd duo, him and beautiful, radiant Coralantar. 

You're a little drunk when things calm down, lounging around the balcony and watching folks retire, one by one. Before you know it, it's just you, and Coralantar, his back to your chest as you hold him close.

“Coral?” you chance, your heart pounding in your throat. He turns back to look at you. You find yourself unable to look away from pearl white eyes, shimmering in the fabricated moonlight of Meridia’s stolen city. “Stay with me?” 

The mer’s eyes widen, lips parting as if at a loss for words. You begin to parse your rejection, about to pull away from him when suddenly he leans back in. You sigh against his lips as he kisses you, softer than anything you've shared before.

“I was beginning to think you'd never ask,” he whispers in the space between you.

You kiss him again, hard and desperate, like you never will again.  
  



End file.
